


Skyline

by spoke



Category: Ronin Warriors AKA Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I totally skipped however he came back. ^^;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeswin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeswin).



> I totally skipped however he came back. ^^;

 

 

"So, what do you think?" he asks, leaning on the bridge. He's looking out at the skyline, eyes warm and serious, but not upset. 

The look suits him, Shuten thinks. He's looking out of the corner of his eye, wondering if Ryo notices. Wondering if it will ever stop feeling strange that he no longer needs to worry about demons hunting them. At least not demons from the Dynasty, at any rate. "I think it is all strange, and will take some time to get used to. I'm still not certain I truly belong here, you know." 

Ryo's eyes narrow a bit, though he doesn't turn away from the city. "Just what do you mean by that?" 

"I mean, I don't know what to do. Where I will go, how I will live. I knew farming before I knew war, but that was ages ago." 

"Farming?" Now Ryo turns to him, eyes wide and unbelieving. "You were a farmer?" 

His response shouldn't be irritating, yet Shuten finds himself bristling with remembered pride in a type of work he thought he'd put behind him years ago. "Yes, Sanada. Do you think fighting is all I've ever done? And what do _you_ do, since you think so little of it?" 

"Whoa, man. Didn't mean to upset you." Ryo holds his hands up, placating. "I just can't imagine you farming, that's all. Too used to seeing you fight. And I don't have a job yet, I'm in college, remember?" 

One of many things he'd been told today that he would no doubt have to hear again, since he didn't remember. Instead of responding, he shrugged and turned back to the city. He didn't exactly know what to say to that, and it made ignoring Ryo's laughing expression much easier. 

A few quiet moments later, (or as quiet as any moment could be, in this city full of cars and people and every concievable form of noise they could make) Ryo speaks again. "So, what did you farm?" 

He sighs, and his eyes close as he remembers. "Mostly rice..." 

 


End file.
